No one is left behind
by Girl in Darkness
Summary: What happens when by mistake something happens and Harry, Ron and Hermione find their selves with... Katniss and Peeta? Is Voldermots ready to go against them? What will happen in Panem? Read and learn!
1. Prologue

"MOM! I can't believe you're leaving me with HER!" Ron shouted while his parents were walking inside their fireplace.  
"Ron be good! Hermione was happy to do it!" his mother said and got some transport ash in her hands.  
"I wasn't!" Hermione said under her breath. the truth it was that her parents had gone to a trip together and now she was stuck in the same house with Ron. Alone.  
"Your brothers and Ginny have already gone to Romania with Charlie. You said you wanted to stay here!" his father said and walk next to his wife.  
"I changed idea! It will be better with George and Fred than HER!" he complaied and showed Hermione.  
"Good bye Ron!" his father said ending the conversation. "Magic path, dragon valley, ROMANIA!" he said and suddenly disappear.  
"Be good Ronald!" his mother said and shouted the directions her husband had said a few seconds before. She immediately disappeared too.  
"I can't believe it!" he said and walk to his bedroom without looking at Hermione.

* * *

"Katniss.." his sweet voice was heard.  
She was sitting in the couch of their new house in district 12. She was holding he knees against her chest looking nowhere. He walk and sit close to her.  
"What are you thinking?" he said worried. resting his hand on her knee.  
"Have you saw Maisy's face before Drake kill her?" she said out of blue with an emotionless voice. "This year are the 77th hunger games. The 4th year we are mentoring. The 4th year we weren't able to save someone...". He held her hands in his, their wedding rings touching to each other. He rub her hands warming them.  
"I know Katniss. But we will go thought it. Like we did in the games. Together remember?" he said and force her to look at him. "Together!" she repeated and managed to give him a smile.

**A/N: Tanks for reading. Leave long reviews ^_^**


	2. It all begins

Hermione was reading a book with her legs on the couch. Her luggage was already in Ginny's room where she was going to be sleeping. Her backpack was on the end of her legs with a bunch of book in them, her notebook pens and pencils and her wand.  
From the other hand Ron was in his room. Locked inside and counting every second he has to be with her in the same house. Alone. When Harry's owl flew inside the room clumsily.  
"What is it?" Ron said and sat up on his bed with the owl sitting next to him. He got the letter from its leg and read it.

_"Ron, I have some great new. You won't believe it but the Muggle-family I live with have to left to a trip in the Netherlands. I hope you understand what that means. Come and get me from this house before I come and fin you! –Harry"_

Ron excitedly got paper and fast write a litter in answer:

_"Me and Hermione are on our way to your house with the car. Don't ask why she is with me. It's a long bloody unpleasant story. –Ron"_

He then set Harry's owl out of the window, and it flew away towards the familiar direction of Harry's house. Poor Harry. He had to live with the worst muggles. Ron fast stood up throw inside his backpack a few stuff. Clothes mostly and hide his wand inside it. Then run fast downstairs to find Hermione ready to begin another book.  
"We are leaving!" he said and stand in front of her.  
"What do you think you are doing Ron?" she said without paying attention to him and just turn her page.  
"I said we are leaving!" Ron repeated and grab the book from his hands.  
"WHAT DO YOU THIING YOU ARE DOING?" Hermione asked and glare at him angrily. Then she realized what he was saying the whole time  
"WHAT? WHERE ARE WE GOING?" she said standing up angrily. No one is messing with her when she is reading. She didn't care what Ron just said.  
NO ONE  
EVER  
Is messing with her when she is reading!  
Before even Ron or Hermione say Harry's owl flew back in the room let the letter on Ron's head and then fall on the floor. Hermione cross her arms on her chest just under the time traveler Dumbledore once gave to her.  
Ron got the letter from the floor and read it aloud.

_"I am ready! Come I am waiting. WHAT? Hermione's with you? You need to tell me everything! –Harry"_

"Harry is ready! We are going Hermione or you are staying here!" Ron said not giving her any other chance to response. He started walking outside the house and Hermione followed him.  
"No Ron! Your mother trusted me to be with!" Hermione said and Ron raised his eyebrow. How wrong this actually sounded. Hermione glare at him angrily and hiss under her breath. "I meant babysit you!"  
Ron rolled his eyes and avoids her. For a moment he actually though Hermione wanted to be with _him. _But of course not. She would never want to spend a week with him. His mother forced her.

And even If he shouted to his mother when she was leaving, he would never,  
EVER  
admit that he was glad that he would spend a week with Hermione.  
ALONE.  
to his house.  
"Come on! It will be great! Don't be such a nerd!" Ron said and pulled Hermione into the car outside the house.  
"No! Ron! I won't go in there!" she said but it was already too late. Ron pushed her inside the house with their backpack's next to her. He got in the car –in the driver's seat and started the car.  
"Bloody hell! I always loved this car!" He said when was already flying in the sky. "We are going to get Harry!" he announced and Hermione didn't answer still angry at him.

Within minutes Harry was sitting in the back of the car with Hermione. They were talking about what had happened recently. Something that was obviously going to change their lives.

Voltemorts rebirth.

Suddenly as they were flying across a big field of land the car started disobeying on Ron's driving.  
"Ron?" Hermione and Harry asked in unison worriedly.  
"I-can't control it." Ron said and the car started falling.  
"Guys. Get ready to fall!" he said while swallowing hard and then they crushed fast and hard with big force on the land.

**A/N: Hope you like it! :)  
Till next time  
**^Girl in Darkness^


	3. Back in Future

**A/N: sorry for not posting ok? :'( But here it is! :)**

* * *

Harry knew something was feeling wrong from the moment he started waking up. He could hear people talking. And fabric against his hand reminded him that he wasn't supposed to feel fabric but the hard land on where they had crushed.  
While Harry was waking up by the accident a woman's voice was heard.

* * *

"Maybe we have to call my mother" she said worried "Someone has to treat him!" she adds. Then she gasped and light footsteps heard.  
"He is waking up. But I think he is bleeding..." the strange woman said.  
Then a pair of heavy footsteps heard.  
"How is the girl and the ginger one?" she asked again and another voice was heard from behind her.  
"The girl woke up before a little while and she is treating the guy. She wanted to do it alone. Her name is Hermione." The strange man said.  
_Hermione.  
Ron.  
Where they alright?_  
"W-where am I?" Harry asked with a husky voice.  
"Hey. Calm down. You need to relax." the woman said with a calm voice.  
"Where am I?" Harry asked again clearing his throat.  
"You are in Panem. Here is district 12..." the man explained. Harry opened his eyes, to see a pair of blue and a pair of gray eyes looking at him.  
"What is your name? Do you remember?" the man with the blue eyes and blond hair asked.  
"uhm.. Harry. Harry Potter." He answered rubbing his forehead.  
"Good, I am Katniss Everdeen and this is Peeta Mellark!" she explained.  
"Harry!" Ron and Hermione said in unison and walk fast close to him.  
Fast Hermione pushed Katniss and Peeta outside of the room.  
"Wha-? You can't just push us out!" Katniss said and glare at Hermione.  
"I need to treat my friend who is bleeding!" Hermione said and walk back to Harry. Ron was sitting in a chair nearby and Harmione took out her wand after behind If someone was watching.  
"They can't just throw us outside!" Katniss said annoyed and sit on the counter. "I mean, I found them!" she add and roll her eyes. Peeta walked close to her and place his hands on the counter next to Katniss resting his weight there.  
"Tell me what happened again!" he said and look at her.  
"I was hunting in the woods. And suddenly a green bright light was all over the sky. I heard a sound like something was exploding and then I could smell something burning" She explained looking at him. "What will we do Peeta?" she asked her voice shaking a little but she tried to hide it.  
"I have no idea!" he answered truthfully and rubbed the back of his neck.

A scream was heard from the living room. Katniss gave a worried look at Peeta as Peeta held Katniss shoulder, relaxing her.  
"Everything is fine. In a while he will be alright!" he said stroking her back.  
"How are you so sure?" she asked.  
"Well, this is what happened when she said she wanted to treat Ron." He explained and Katniss gave him a confused look. "The ginger one" he add fast. Katniss seemed to understand.  
"Better make something to eat. They must be exhausted and it's already late. We can ask them later" she said but mostly to herself. Trying to convince herself everything was fine.

* * *

They ate in a complete silence. They didn't know what to ask first. What to say first. They knew the basics.  
They were in the victor's village of District's 12, Panem.  
Their names were Katniss and Peeta.  
They were both 20 years old and they had gotten married three years ago.

* * *

"How did you manage to come here?" Katniss was the first to ask while taking a sip from her hot chocolate.  
"We came here flying!" Ron said but Hermione pushed him with her ankle. She shot him a glare saying: _we are not supposed to say that!  
_ "We came here by car..." she said smiling. Peeta look at Katniss meaningfully.  
_Were from the Capitol?  
_"From where are you from?" he asked and sit next to Katniss.  
"England!" Harry answered proudly. Katniss look over at Peeta again.  
"England? There is not such a place!" she said.  
"There is, you know the queen and her family..." Hermione explained like they were two stupid people.  
"You know. The inland of tea!" Ron said with the same expression as Hermione.  
"No. There is only Panem!" Katniss said with an annoyed voice. She didn't like when someone looked at her like she was dump.  
"There is not actually Panem in the map..." Harry said thoughtful.  
Ron was palying nervously with his hands. He knew what happened. And maybe he knew why it happened.  
"Maybe I have to say something..." Ron said nervously.  
"What you did again Ron Weasley?" Hermione ask angrily.  
"Well..." he started syaing and took a deep breath "When… When we were falling... I started rushing my wand fast and try every spell I knew to save us..." he said and shallow hard. Hermione got really mad  
"What you did?" she asked furiously.  
"I tried to save us!" he fought back. Harry seemed really thinking something.  
"What year do you have?" Harry asked out of blue.  
"We don't count years after the great war.." Peeta answered anxiously  
"In London was 2013..." Harry said  
"Well, the great war was in 2500..." Katniss remembered.  
"Oh my god..." Everyone said in unison.  
Realizing, that they wouldn't be able to ignore that they had traveled in time.  
But the most.  
Katniss and Peeta were completely lost.  
Wands?  
Spells?  
Thos things were only in fairytales.  
How could this even be true.?

* * *

**Yes, It's small. People have told me that! :P  
BUT! I will start writing more soon. SOON!**

Write in the comments below what you want to happen next. (SO I will prevent myself from writer's block :P) And it might happen! or send me a message, I always answer! :3  
Peace, and may the odds be ever in your favor little Potterheads! ;)  
^Girl in Darkness^


	4. Feelings

**A/N: I had to put a little cheesy Peetniss on top! :P  
Don't worry, the good things are coming soon! :3  
_**

That night was one of the weirdest nights all of them had ever past.  
Ron, Hermione and Harry were sleeping in the guest room. None of the three children could fall asleep. Searching for a logical solution through the things they had learn in Hogwarts.  
But they were wizards. There was nothing logical in the wizard world.  
Meanwhile on Peeta's and Katniss' room, the mood between them was weird. Cold.

"Katniss...?" Peeta asked and lay in the bed next to her. Looking at the ceiling emotionless.  
"What are we going to do Peeta?" she asked emotionless.  
"I have no idea..." he admitted brushing his hair with his fingers.  
After managing to stay alive from Snow's threatens they had to get married to prove to everyone that they were 'in love'.  
Everything was okay. They were really good friends but every single year they had to keep on acting for the cameras.  
To say how in love they are. How happy the were at the thought of someday having a family.  
Katniss had started to believe that Peeta was the one who was hurt the most out of this script. Wrong. She was the one who was hurt the most. Peet knew that he was in love with Katniss. He knew what he wanted. Katniss didn't. She was paralyzed. The only thing she was thinking was fear. But now. Her miond had started to trail into darker paths. Into feelings between Peeta and Gale. Making her paralyze completely.  
"Peeta..." Katniss said and turn to face him "the reaping... is in a week..." she said and sat on her knees startled.  
"What are we going to do now with the reaping? People will get suspicious!" he asked looking into her eyes. After making sure they had removed every single microphone from their house, they could talk about everything.

"I can't do it anymore. It's the 4th year we are mentoring. Everyone have died" She said and started crying. Peeta hugged her tightly letting her cry against his chest. She was always crying or breaking down a few weeks before the reapings. "This is sick. I know. We can't do anything though" he said and started rocking her, back anf forth, to calm her down.  
"I can't. I can't. I can't." she was repeating between sobs.  
He pulled away of her to look at her grey eyes. His blue ones piercing through her.  
"We will go through it again this year. I promise you, this year it will be differ-" he tried to say but it was useless. She had stopped him by pressing her lips on his. It was one of those little kisses they had shared behind the cameras.  
Those little kisses that made Peeta's hopes spark again. But then die again.  
But it was one of the little kisses that made her feel something. He stopped trying to talk unsure of what to do. She cupped his face holding his lips against her, making the hunger return. The warmth overtaking her like in the arena.  
He moved her body closer to his, moving her legs each side of his body, sitting on his lap. His hands slipped down her hips holding her firmly close to him until.

"You are such a mystery Katniss." he said when she pulled away gasping for air.  
"Is that bad?" she ask resting her forehead against his.  
"What do you want me to believe?" he asked after a while of silence.  
"Wha- what do you mean?" she asked pulling away and avoiding his eyes.  
"It's that..." he started saying and made a movement with his hand sowing the space between them "...sometimes you are acting like..." he keeps saying but she cut off his sentence "...in love..." she continued his sentence and turned to face him.

"Well... are you?" he asked and forced her to look at him straight in the eyes, asking for answers.

Katniss avoided answering.  
In her whole life she was trying to block any feelings she had. She had forbidden herself to love. The love that will bring to marriage and then to children. She didn't let herself feel something more about Peeta. Even If she would let herself, she knew she would feel too.  
"Katniss?" he asked bringing her back to reality from her trance. "You know what I feel for you Katniss. The thing is that you are always showing me things I can't understand..." he said with a hurt voice.  
"Sorry Peeta..." Katniss said tears running down her cheeks. He pulled away from her looking at the ground for a while.  
"Looks, let's forget about it. Tomorrow we will have a big day..." he said and lay back in the bed, looking at the wall of his side.  
She lay too, looking at the wall of her own side, thinking. When she felt him stirring next to her she closed her eyes shut pretending to be asleep. She felt him wrapping his arms around her. He was way too good for her. None of them really sleep that night. They kept pretending to avoid everything, but before he would fall asleep for real, she felt her pressing her lips on his lightly before she whispered:

_"I could live a thousand lives and still don't deserve you"_

__  
_**A/N: Vote and Comment! ^_^  
Till next time; Girl in Darkness!**

**Peace and may the odds be ever in yyour favore little potterheads! :3**


End file.
